Just the two of us
by Anri Suede
Summary: Cute and fluffy short stories :3 Shiro and Ichigo... Story1: Ichigo had a nightmare, but Shiro is there to comfort him. Story 2: Who did Ichigo found at the forest? Why did he suddenly kissed him!
1. Just the two of us

Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I LOVE SHIROXKURO PAIRING :3

"K-nng... K-ng..! KING!", I gasped and awoke from my sleep. I saw Shiro's face on top of me, a worried face. I sit up and ask him "H-m.. what happened, Shiro", I turn around and look at him. It's weird, I was sweating,..  
"Yer' were tossin' and turnin' around, and ya' woke me up!".

"Ah.. I'm sorry, It was just a nightmare... Just go back to sleep", I gently press my face against his.  
Seeing him worried, I chuckled. "What?!", he ask me roughly. I said nothing.  
I simply hug him and whisper at his ear saying "Let's just go back to sleep"

As we laid down, I snuggled back to his arm and his broad chest. It was comfortable there.

He then said, "If there's anythin' wrong, just tell me. I'll be there fer' ya'".  
I smiled and we continued sleeping side by side... 

**Hahahaa... This is my first story... :3 Hope you all liked it!**


	2. In the Forest 'Who did Ichigo found'

** Hello ~~~ :3 Once again my head exploded. Hahaha... So I'm making Shiro and Ichigo again, cause I love them, who doesn't? Let's begin :3  
Btw, this is like Little Red Riding Hood story~~ Tee Hee..  
**

* * *

"Ichigo!~~", Dad was screaming my name again signing that he wants me to do some sort of chores again. "WHAT?!", I shouted replying it back.  
"As the eldest sibling and a son 'cause this is a man's job', I want you to bring this basket over to Ishida's house.

As he gave me the basket, I saw some weird shit inside, and I didn't want to ask what or why.

As I about to exit the house, Karin and Yuzu came running at me. "Nee nee~~ Nii-chan! Wear this!", Yuzu handed me a red cloak. "We made them ourselves", Karin added. "-smiles- Ah.. Thanks, you guys", I gave a warm smiles at them. "Now Ichigo, You have to be careful, I heard a mad man escape from the asylum and hide around this forest", the old man warned me. Probable trying to scare me off.

Our house is in the middle of the forest and Ishida's house is near the town. I have to go through the forest in order to get there.

Thinking that the old man said about the insane man escaped gave me the creeps, but I ignored that feeling cause' I lived in this forest whole my life, and hunting is part of my hobby. Of course I know the ins and outs of the forest, maybe...

As I walked and walked, knowing that I'm almost near the town, I heard someone groaning in pain.

Curiosity got me. I walk towards the sound. Suddenly I saw a man, sitting against a tree. He was groaning as he press his wounded leg. I didn't see his face cause' he was wearing a big cloak that had blood on it. I thought that was his blood, I hoped.

I rushed towards him, he startled.

"Back off!", he shouted. I walk slowly towards him,"Y-you're hurt..", my legs didn't stop. I crouched at him, I always carry a bandage with me. I wrapped his legs that was badly wounded. "Oh my... This one's deep.. You have to visit a doctor or you'll-". "N-no! Don't! Don't tell anyone I'm here!", he said with an aggressive tone.

As he looked up, our eyes meet. He actually looks a little bit like me,.. or maybe a lot. But the major differences is that he's skin is as white as snow. Or should I say like an 'albino'.

He was shocked like I did, he's eyes stated confusion. But I put that aside and said "My dad's a doctor, he can at least heal you", I coax him. He shakes his head side to side stating 'no'.

"But you're blee-..". "I SAID NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", he shouted angrily. It was a sudden suprised making me to fall to the ground. I stood up and walk towards the direction that I'm supposed to be.

But I stopped and looked back, "You stay right there, I'll bring some medical kit". He's face was like trying to say something but I ran, trying to hurry.

As I reached at Ishida's house, I gave Ishida the basket. "Ah-.. Thanks Ichigo. My dad was expecting this". I asked Ishida for some medical kit from him. He asked why but I tried avoiding that question. He gave me what I needed, I thanked him. I rushed towards the wounded man.

I was expecting he'd already left, but he was still sitting there. My mind said maybe he waited for you, but 'logic' came rush by saying 'you idiot, he can't moves his legs, remember?'.

I walked towards him, his face looked suprised like he was expecting me. I knew how to sew wounds as my father thought me and Karin n' Yuzu usually have wounds like this but not that deep.

I opened the bandage that I wrapped earlier. I wipe some of the medicine around his wound so it doesn't catch any disease or something. Then I made sure that the needle and the thread had alcohol. I sewed his wound close shut, wrapping it again with a clean bandage.

"You're all done~", I said smiling. "What you're name?". The man glanced at me awhile then moved his lips, "Hichigo Shirosaki".  
"Eh? Really?! It's so close with mine, Ichigo Kurosaki". The man looked at me, suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked as blood came rushing to my head, blushing was all I can do. After he released my face, I wiped my lips saying "W-why'd you do that?!".

He smirks at me, "Hmm.. I came to like you, Strawberry". "Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!", I blushed. "What's wrong?", he said like nothing had happened. "Y-you said... You l-l-liked me?", I stuttered trying to say the word 'like'. "Yup, you're mine now...", he pressed his lips again against mine.

"S-stop.. please...", I said while suffocating trying to catch a breath. "You're mine now, so from now on, I'm going to live with you". "B-but,.. I live with my dad and my two little sister", I tried to protest. "So you're just goin' to leave a wounded man at a forest?", he said as if he knows that I have a soft heart. "F-fine..", I hoped that the old man only allows him to stay with us until his wound is completely healed.

"SURE!~~ STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE! YOU CAN EVEN STAY HERE FROM NOW ON IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HOME!~~", that stupid old man have to offer such a deal. Shiro, 'I started to call him that' glanced at me, smirking.

"Nee nee~ Shirosaki-san, why do you look like our brother so much?", Karin n' Yuzu ask. "Maybe we were destined to be together", he smiled at them. I know he was faking it. "Hichigo, looks like you have to stay in Ichigo's room. Is that fine?", again the old man give such an offer to him.

"Of course~", he smiled happily. As Shiro walk right pass me he whispered at my ears, "...hope you don't mind waking up naked...-laughs-".

Oh Lord, please Help me...

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! XD HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!  
**


End file.
